1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for working the earth in situ including an earth working element which cuts into the ground and has a rolling motion as it is positively moved with respect to its support with a continuous or cyclic motion.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,059 discloses a combined garden cultivator and lawn edger. In the '059 patent, an elongated inclined support arm is provided and a horizontal transverse shaft member is journaled from the lower end of the support arm and supports a rotary blade assembly thereon spaced to one side of the support arm. An electric motor is supported from the upper end of the support arm and includes an output shaft paralleling the support arm and extending downwardly along the latter toward the lower end thereof from which a right angle gear transmission is supported having an input shaft projecting toward the upper end of the support arm and an output shaft of which the rotary shaft member comprises a part. A drive shaft extends along the support arm and drivingly connects the motor output shaft to the transmission input shaft and an intermediate portion of the drive shaft is journaled from a corresponding intermediate portion of the support arm. An arcuate shield panel is supported from the transmission output shaft and the lower end of the support arm in position partially embracingly encircling the rotary blade assembly and opening toward the latter away from the upper end of the support arm. The shield panel is supported for oscillation about the axis of rotation of the transmission output shaft and one arch end of the shield includes a ground engaging support portion, structure being connected between the shield panel and the support arm for releasably retaining the shield panel in adjusted angularly displaced position and yieldingly biasing the shield panel from one limit of oscillation thereof toward the other limit of oscillation thereof.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.